Mirror Image
by freedomfighter4
Summary: No matter how different two characters seem there is always some common ground


Mirror Image

No matter how different two individuals are there is always some common ground

All characters are copy write Sega/Dic

Sonic was late for his watch at the grotto, a state that was not that unusual. Sally had the bad habit of assigning him watch duty in the middle of the night. He knew it was mostly because she trusted him to actually show up and stay awake, but on cold, windy nights like the one he was rushing through he imagined it was some sort of punishment for a transgression he was unaware of. He was plenty good at ticking her off after all. He glanced at his watch, cursing under his breath. Nearly thirty minutes late. Antoine was sure to complain to Sally, despite the fact he was probably asleep and completely oblivious to the time. The opening around the pool came into view and Sonic sped up, skidding to a stop just millimeters away from the bank of the pond and the icy water beyond. Antoine sat slumped at his usual tree, his head upon his arms. Sonic shook his head and moved closer, planning on nudging him with the tip of his sneaker. He lifted his right paw, aiming for his hip.

"I am not asleeping Sonique." Antoine muttered, his voice gruff, his muzzle still tucked in the fold of his arms. For a moment Sonic was certain the coyote had managed to catch some strange illness out in the biting chill, but the sound was too strangled and he noticed a dampness on the sleeves on his uniform. Antoine was crying.

"Uhhh . . . I overslept . . . sorry." Sonic offered, unsure what to say.

"It is no thing." He sniffled softly, his face lifting to look at the hedgehog. Tear trails stained the fur under his eyes, his nose running.

"You . . . ya okay Ant?"

"I am having somethings on my eyes." He replied after a moment, shrugging. Sonic nodded, then sighed loudly. He could have let it go at that if he'd chosen too. He could let Antoine lie to him and that would be the end of it. He could, but he just couldn't.

"Do ya wanna . . . talk about it?" He expected him to respond in the negative, he almost hoped he would.

"I am being . . . not so good." Antoine replied after a long silence, clearing his throat.

"Ya mean ya feel bad?"

"Non . . . I am being . . . good for not." Antoine made a frustrated sound and lifted a hand. "Nothing. Good for nothing."

"Oh." Sonic nodded slightly in understanding

"What a comforting you are."

"Ant you're . . . you're good for somethin'."

"Oh? What is that being?"

"Ummmm . . . ya . . . have nice handwritin'."

"You are too much funny. My hands write nice. Big deals."

"Well . . . it kinda is. Sal always has you write up the important, official stuff. Those papers will end up in a library or museum or somethin' some day. It's cool."

"My Princez . . . she has more lovely writings."

"She doesn't or she wouldn't have ya do it."

"Maybe." Antoine sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes.

"For sure. An' ya know Mobian history inside an' out. Ya can name all the kings since the very first one. Ya know all about government . . . I could ask ya anythin' an' ya'd know."

"It is being true. But what is it matter? It means no thing." Antoine stood, shaking himself off slightly. He walked to the edge of the pool, looking down on the clear water. "I am not being brave. I have not the strong. I am being to lazys to even be guarding this pool. I am hate-ed, a funny hoo-ha."

"Antoine, no one hates ya." Sonic argued, joining him on the bank.

"You do." Came a soft, sad reply.

"No I don't. I don't even know why ya'd think that." Antoine glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "I mean . . . I know I pick an' all but . . . come on Ant ya gotta know I don't . . ." Sonic trailed off, his head dipping low in either thought or shame. "We . . . we grew up together, like brothers an' . . . an' brothers pick on each other. It don't mean they don't . . . that I don't . . . care."

"You are not hating me?"

"No." Sonic smiled slightly, then frowned. "Ya don't . . . hate me do ya?"

"Non Sonique. You I am liking too much. It is much frustrating." Sonic gave him a questioning look and took a step backwards. Antoine laughed lightly, shaking his head.

"Fuelish Hoghedge. I am wanting to be like you, not to be kissing your face."

"Oh, I knew that." Sonic chuckled, then grew serious. "Ya don't wanna be like me Ant."

"I am afraiding I do."

"Why?"

"Why? You are love-ed. You are the large hero. The people, they shout 'Sonique, Sonique' for you."

"The people shout Sonic do this an' Sonic do that an' they don't ever think I get tired. I'm a huge, loved hero an' that's all I am. They don't care 'bout anythin' but that. I'm just a means ta an' end and when that end comes . . ." Sonic turned away then, looking at some imagined thing over his shoulder. Antoine could hear him sniffle softly.

"Are you being fine?" He asked softly and Sonic nodded, not looking at him.

"Dust in my eye."

"It is hurtful dust, no?"

"Sometimes."

"I am thinking you are much too good at the music Sonique. You play too well the guitar . . . piano too."

"I guess."

"And you are very too wonderful with raising up Tails. He has much love for you."

"Yeah."

"My Princez . . ." Antoine sighed softly, closing his eyes. "She is loving you to dead."

"I don't know."

"Whats?" Antoine had been expecting him to agree with the obvious statement.

"Sometimes I think she just hasn't figured out she don't hafta be with me."

"I am not understanding."

"It's like . . . ya know how Sal chews on the side of 'er thumb when she's thinkin' or how she pushes her hair back when she's worried . . . habits ya know? I think I might just be one of those habits she hasn't gotten around ta breakin' yet."

"You are the peanuts. She is loving you too much. She is forever having thoughts of you, worries of you."

"She's just known me forever an' she thinks she's gotta do those things . . . she got in the habit of . . ."

"Non! I am disagreeing with you!"

"Then tell me why Ant? Tell me why she loves me. Give me some reason, 'cause I don't know. I don't know what I do or don't do. I'm not romantic. She's a million times smarter than me, she's beautiful, she's just . . . she's better than me! She could have anyone an' one day this world's gonna be crawlin' with Mobians again. Smart, handsome, cultured guys. Guys that read thick books an' have long discussions about 'um. Guys that do long division in their head an' speak five different languages. That's gonna be the kinda guy she wants, the kind she'll end up with."

"Sonique . . . I am not knowing the reasons Sally loves you. I am only knowing she does. We are all knowing this. She is wanting no other."

"I wish that was true."

"It is being true." Antoine smiled widely, nudging Sonic with his elbow. "If not I would have long past stolen her away, no?"

"In your dreams." Sonic replied, a smile slowly pulling his lips upward.

"Perhaps once a time ago. I am having thoughts of a new dream."

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking of Bunnie?"

"I think ya should go for it."

"I am thinking so too." Antoine nodded and turned to leave. "I am saying it is called a night."

"You're callin' it a night." Sonic corrected kindly, his smile growing even more. "Alright, night Bro."

"Goodnight my Brother."


End file.
